What Your Picture in the Papes Really Gets You
by GwendyStacy
Summary: Jack Kelly told Denton no pictures. It happened anyways and brought Jack trouble. What if it also reunited Jack with the sister he never thought to see again. This is the story of Evette and her relationship with her brother as well as his new family, the Jacobs, and the newsies of NYC.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Kelly and Sarah Jacobs kissed to the cheers of newsies around them. Cheers for Jack and Sarah, and cheers for the victory of the newsies. Jack and Sarah break apart with everyone's attention focused on them. Nobody seems to notice me as I push my way through the crowd. My brown hair is sticking to my face and my hat has tipped sideways. My dark green skirt is full of dirt, my white shirtwaist is partially untucked and wrinkled, and my tailored green checked vest is unbuttoned and askew. I elbow giddy newsies out of the way with a copy of The Sun from a couple of days ago clutched in my fist. Finally I make it to the center and, waving it in the air, call out in excitement,

"Jacky! Jacky! I found you! I finally did it! I found you!" He stares down at me for a moment and I'm scared he doesn't recognize me when all at once I'm engulfed in his arms, hoisted in the air, and we are both laughing uncontrollably. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and squeezes me one more time before setting me on the ground. I am beaming happily until I see the girl on Jacky's other side with a sour expression on her face. If looks could kill, they would be carting my disheveled body to the nearest morgue. My smile falters a bit.

"Everyone, there's someone you need to meet!" Jacky shouts to be heard amidst the crowd.

"Hey Cowboy, sometimes I think about dating two girls at the same time, but not in front of each other!" A curly brown headed boy shouts are a few whistles at the comment. I flush understanding now knowing why the other girl was looking at me with loathing as Jacky waves them off.

"Fellas, this is the only family I ever cared about other than my mother and I thought I would never see her again." He breaks off and I can tell he might be getting choked up, so to save him from embarrassment I figure I should continue for him. I look at the girl as I raise my voice,

"My name is Evette Harrison." I hear a few remarks of hoity-toity and fancy until someone tells them to pipe down and I continue. "And I have waited a long time to see Jacky again. He's my brother."

"I guess Cowboy ain't datin' her then, eh Mush!" A boy in checkered pants says.

"Aw shut it Racetrack!"

Suddenly I have a crowd around me. A boy using a crutch takes off his hat and holds out his hand.

"I'm Crutchy." He says introducing himself and I can't help feeling a bit amused and proud of him for blatantly bringing his handicap in the open although I don't know if he made up the name himself or if someone did for him.

Another with an eye patch waves from the steps and introduces himself as Kid Blink.

"But you can just call me Blink." He offers.

Many more begin to introduce themselves and I feel a bit overwhelmed. Mush kisses my hand and Jacky pushes him away roughly. A kid with a wooden sword looks up at me.

"Are you really Cowboy's sister?" He inquires. When I nod he tells me I'm lucky and another boy pulls him back while Jacky laughs. Finally I ask a question of my own.

"So big brother, who is your girlfriend? I am assuming she is that at the very least."

He has the decency to blush and nods.

"Yes, this is my girl Sarah Jacobs and her brothers Les and Davey." Jacky nods to the boy with the sword and the one who pulled him back. I finally get a smile from Sarah. My brother runs a hand through his hair and says, "Listen Evie, I got about a million questions for you, but the papes don't sell themselves. So maybe you can hang out with Sarah today and I will meet you at her place for dinner?" He says it like a question directed at Sarah as much as me.

"That sounds good. I would like to get to know you more." Sarah replies and I inwardly forgive her for the dirty looks earlier since she didn't know who I was and didn't know why I was hugging her boyfriend. Jacky turns to me and I smile at him before saying,

"Alright, but be there and don't take too long selling!"

He chuckles. "Still bossy I see even though I am older but don't worry I will sell faster than I ever have."

Satisfied with his answer, I follow Sarah away from the distribution center.


	2. Chapter 2

I follow Sarah not sure where we are headed and I have a moment of panic as I walk away from my brother wishing I hadn't let him out of my sight again. She catches the look on my face and says reassuringly,  
"It is alright. You will see your brother this evening." Then she laughs. "It's so weird to think of Jack with a sister. I was sure his only family were the newsies especially after Snyder's announcement in the courthouse about your parents and his real name and all." She pauses then asks, "Why did you call him Jacky if his real name is Francis?"  
I wonder how much I should tell her seeing as how she is apparently with my brother yet obviously knows next to nothing about him so I simply tell her the truth without really telling her anything.  
"It was what our mother called him so that's what I call him."  
I can tell she wants to know more but she doesn't say anything. I'm grateful for her tact but now I feel slightly awkward and know she does too.  
"Where are we going?" I question.  
"Mama and I do embroidery and lacework for a dressmaker uptown and I need to deliver some there if you would like to come. I need to stop home to pick it up and freshen up a bit since I was printing in a dusty basement all night. You can meet my parents. They would love to meet you."  
I nod my head and reply, "It sounds fun. I have only been here for a couple of days so I'm excited to see more of Manhattan."  
As we near Sarah's home almost everyone we pass by calls out to her or waves and a few remark on the success of the strike. News must travel faster than we do. We climb a narrow staircase and as we enter the Jacobs flat I am a little nervous although I'm not sure why. I usually do very well in new social situations seeing as I have been groomed for them but as I am introduced to Esther Jacobs I immediately try to right my hat and smooth my crumpled shirtwaist. She is a graceful and beautiful lady despite her diminished circumstances and I find I want her to think well of me. Something I never cared about in all of the beautiful parlors and ballrooms I have previously found myself in.  
"Jack's sister?" She asks, "Well I'm sure that is quite a story but one you can both tell us in your own time."  
"Thank you, ma'am." I reply and she begins to giggle a bit.  
"Please just call me Esther. No need to be so formal." I laugh with her and my tension goes away. "I'm sorry you can't meet my husband. He stepped out for a walk. Please come for dinner tonight if you can."  
"Well Jacky already invited me even though he doesn't even live here so I'm glad you asked me so I didn't just show up to eat your food unannounced." I reply. Esther glances at Sarah who is heading towards the door with a full basket.  
"Jack may as well live here with all the time he spends here." She gives me a wink and Sarah ducks her head.  
"Let's get going. It's a bit of a walk." She says and blushingly makes her way out the door. She sure blushes a lot. I mean, the way I see it is Jacky likes her and she likes Jacky. They know and everyone knows and her family doesn't seem to mind so what is there to blush about?  
We see a few newsies hawking their papes as we walk and they smile and wave and a couple call out to us by name. I'm flattered they remember me and feel the best I have since arriving in town which hasn't been very pleasant so far.  
We are in a nicer area when Sarah points out our destination when I hear the last thing I wanted to hear, my full name being called out in a polished crisp tone. I inwardly groan as the well dressed young man stops in front of me.  
"Evette Harrison! What are you doing here?" He looks around me. I'm assuming he is looking for my family when he adds, "Are Mr. and Mrs. Harrison here?" I sigh before answering him.  
"No, they are not, Hugh. I am here with Sarah, my brother's girlfriend. Sarah, meet Hugh Drexel."  
He cocks an eyebrow. "Your brother? You actually found him? That must have been fast. I didn't even know your family was in New York. I would have called seeing as I am at the university here and you and I are practically-"  
"My family isn't here. Just me." I cut him off and realize that he will immediately know what I mean and I am right as his face turns displeased.  
"Evette, you can't be serious. This is madness! Are you still pursuing that crazy idea of yours? There's no possible way any good can happen to you from this. I insist you go home immediately!" I bristle visibly at his words.  
"Well Hugh seeing as you are in no position to insist anything I will not be going anywhere." I hiss.  
"You know very well I can insist at the very least as a close friend!" He retorts then looks down. "Listen Evette, I'm worried about you..."  
"You can stop worrying!" I snap. "I'm doing great so go focus on your studies and don't even think about me." I turn to walk away but he grabs my arm.  
"You know I can't in good conscience do that." I yank my arm away and push Sarah who has just been watching in silence towards the door of the dress shop she pointed out.  
"Good day Mr. Drexel!" I call behind me leaving him outside.  
When Sarah finishes I try to pretend nothing happened but she asks anyways, "Who was the young man?  
"Just a family friend." I try to convey I don't want to talk about it by my tone but it doesn't work.  
"He's very good looking and seemed high society." She adds.  
"Yes, he is both."  
"He was very concerned about you." I don't answer this time.  
"He seemed to think you might have some kind of understanding."  
"We don't!" I practically shout. I continue trying to lower my tone since I'm still annoyed and barely succeeding. "I have known Hugh Drexel a long time and I'm just not interested in anything like that with him."  
"Does he know that?"  
"He should. I never said I was interested."  
"Why not? He seems nice and sophisticated and obviously cares for you a lot." I shrug my shoulders trying to think of the words to explain my feelings and finally sum it up with,  
"He just doesn't make me blush."


End file.
